Guy
Guy is an eccentric Ninetales with wings, and one of Team END's more unpredictable members. Personality Guy strives for originality in transformation. He enjoys watching other people change, and enjoys it even more when they appreciate their new forms. He has a bit of a thing for wings and flight, and often will include flight capabilities with the forms he doles out. He has also been known to spike the food and drink of his fellow ENDmates, adding wings onto their current forms for no other reason than flight is sauceome. Guy's mind is rather erratic and unhinged, so any attempts to control, brainwash, or otherwise mess with his mind automatically fail and have a 50% chance of backfiring on their source. (For example, someone who tries to hypnotize Guy may find themselves hypnotized by him. Since he often doesn't know what to do with someone when this happens to them, Guy usually just commands them to leave him and his friends alone.) Guy doesn't necessarily appear insane, only slightly unhinged and impulsive. However, there is one sure-fire way to see his true colors: Guy HATES seeing someone attempt to capture or harm his friends in any way. When he sees this happen too much, he flies into a blind rage, his fur turns blood-red, he automatically shifts to Flying/Ghost-type, and he gains use of quite possibly the single most gruesome move in existence, Brutal. When he's not transforming people, Guy enjoys flying around aimlessly, playing video games with his mind, and cuddling. He talks quickly but fluently, and has little concept of the ebb and flow of conversation: Once he starts talking about a topic, the conversation stays on that topic until he changes it. Guy's most common answer to being captured or tied up is intangibility. He has a nasty habit of disappearing from holding cells in Team MAL's base when nobody is looking. Very few things scare Guy. However, he is absolutely terrified of needles and will often flee when confronted with one. If he cannot flee, he will attack, and if that doesn't work, he'll just black out. Guy was born with no concept of romance. Therefore, it is by definition impossible for him to fall in love with another person. Woe betide those who become smitten for him, as he can never love them back. Guy desperately wants one location he can call absolutely safe, which to him is his room in Vitris Castle. If something happens to him there, he gets extremely upset and takes every measure to prevent it from happening again. Curiously, Guy shows obsessive tendencies toward video game background music, and will tend to apply them as theme songs to anyone and anything he encounters. His constant humming is pitch-perfect, but still manages to annoy his ENDmates. His extensive perusing of game music has enabled him to nail down the beat of almost any song. As such, Guy is capable of using Downbeat Bash. Abilities Guy evolved into Ninetales after he got a Fire Stone as a Christmas present from Dusky in 2015 (backstory subject to change.) His abilities remained the same, but he got a major stat boost and became able to use the Curse of Ninetales. Guy's most potent ability is his signature move, Element Shift. He can use it to become a combination of Flying-Type and any other Type, or pure Flying-Type. Changing forms takes as much time for him as it does for other form-changing Pokemon, such as Cherrim and Castform. He can use pretty much any move of his current Type, barring other species' signature moves and moves that require self-mental manipulation, like Amnesia or Psych-Up. His other signature move, Elemental Sphere, changes Types with him. While Guy is in Rage Mode, this move is replaced by Brutal. Guy has the ability to shift between feral, bipedal, anthro, and Gijinka forms due to his own indecisiveness on the matter. He tries to avoid becoming anthro if he can help it (seeing Vulpix eyes on a human-proportioned body freaks him out.) While in his Gijinka form, Elemental Sphere becomes Elemental Blade. Guy's Flying/Fighting-Type form has no feral stance. Guy's wings allow him to fly at high speeds. While Guy is Flying/Fire-Type, he can emit rocket flames from his tails to fly faster. Also, while Guy is Flying/Ghost-Type, he can fly freely without moving his wings. The wings themselves change appearance to match his current Type. (For example, they become leathery while Guy is Flying/Dragon-Type, and insect-like while Guy is Flying/Bug or Flying/Fairy-Type.) Of all his possible Type combinations, Guy tries his hardest to avoid the need to become Flying/Poison-Type. He claims it makes him feel unclean. In all of his forms, Guy can use Telekinesis and Extrasensory, due to his species' natural ability to use mild Psychic-Type moves. Guy is afflicted with a powerful curse that causes him to involuntarily transform into a female Mismagius during the month of October. During this time, he changes his name to Gwen. CreationsCategory:Important CharactersCategory:Team ENDCategory:PokemonCategory:Root Characters Guy is an avid tinkerer, and tends to create various devices in his spare time. His inventions include the following: * Gateway Gems: Polished and cut gemstones of any variety and size that contain portals to pocket dimensions or other Gateway Gems. Guy has a sapphire Gateway Gem embedded in his chest that functions as inventory space. * The Omnisuit: A bodysuit made of rubber-like plant matter that allows survival in any environment, while granting myriad other abilities. Guy made this suit as a gift for Julius. It is the crux of Julius's Squeaky ENDventures. * Luminous Spheres: These prismatic glowing orbs act as bulbs for all the light fixtures in Vitris Castle. In addition, whenever there is an intruder in the castle with malicious intent, the orbs chase the intruder, turning him/her/it into a helpless Luvdisc if they make direct contact. * The S. S. Malm: Guy built this starship to explore the cosmos and collect alien samples for use in his transformation experiments. It is rather small, but capable of FTL travel. Trivia * Guy is also the owner of Guy Industries Research Lab, a transformation-based corporation run as a subsidiary to the Life-Changing Facility. Gallery Guythevulpix-dusky.jpeg|Guy as drawn by DuskyUmbreon. This was the first time his Gateway Gem was visible. Dwebblecakes.jpg|Guy as drawn by DasolX. Here he is gathering some Dwebbles to make crab cakes and laughing internally at the fact that there's no way the Crustle can reach him. Guy-beccadoodles.jpg|Guy as drawn by BeccaDoodles. I don't know where he is, but it looks an awful lot like the inside of a brand-new Gateway Gem. Guy-vulpinekeyblader.png|Guy as drawn by VulpineKeyblader. This earlier version does not have a Gateway Gem. Also note the subtle blue shade of his belly fur. grass_guy__by_kikitheskitty-d8jmqe3.jpeg|Guy's Flying/Grass-Type form, as drawn by kikitheskitty. The flowers smell like cinnamon buns!